


Darkness Will Fall

by moriartyswife



Category: The Legion Series- Kami Garcia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited with the Lockhart boys made me happier than I'd been in a long time. What I am... made me a danger to anyone who got close to me. And She should never be trusted. Lukas and Jared always protected us. That could prove a fatal mistake. The only question is, when darkness falls, will it be in victory or failure? May The Black Dove Always Carry You. Or May the Devil Rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Will Fall

There was no way out of this house. The ones holding me here hadn't fed me in a while so I was weak. That paired with the drawing built under the foundation meant that I was stuck here until they let me out, and when they did, I'd be so far gone into that primal state that I'd have no problem killing innocent people to strengthen myself.  
  
Today was different. I was ushered into the damp, unfinished basement with someone else. Both of us were cuffed to chains attached to the wall. This was new. I wondered if trespassers were here. My cellmate was less than chatty.  
  
My question didn't remain that very long. I could smell her before she even came down the stairs. Mouthwatering. The hunger inside me grew. I took deep breaths. Control.  
  
I'd lost my control mostly. When you're starved of everything, fresh meat would be nearly impossible to resist. I assume that's why they sent her down here. Whoever was upstairs, they wanted _her_ to take care of them.  
  
"Enjoy, chosen one," I heard Carlyle say.  
  
The girl was pushed down a few stairs and the door slammed closed behind her. She slowly came down. Punk or Goth looking. She had black hair. I was surprised to see that she wasn't shaking out of fright.  
  
Which means that she doesn't know what I am.  
  
"P-please help us," My companion said softly.  
  
Control.  
  
The girl ran over to him. "My name is Kennedy. Just hold on." She took out a picklock kit and worked on his cuffs.  
  
Control.  
  
"Thank you. Please help my friend. She's been hurt badly," He said. I couldn't smell him over her, but if I had to guess by the smirk on his face when her back was to him, I'd say he's a low level demon. I know Carlyle had ingredients to summon more demons for the house.  
  
I held my breath as she got closer. Closing my eyes, I tried not to think about how good she smelled. Control it. I can control it.  
  
"Hang on... Almost..." She was so close to me that I could hear her heart beating. The cuffs clicked, releasing me. "Now… where are you hurt?"  
  
She was on the ground on her back in seconds and I was hovering over her, holding her down by her arms. I took a deep breath, slinking up her body to look her in the eyes. Not only could I see her fear, I could feel it. And to _her_ it felt amazing.  
  
The reflection in her eyes showed my own. They were blood red, like my hair, with slits instead of round pupils.  
  
"You smell _**so**_ good," I whispered and leaned down, breathing in her scent again. Oh god… I wanted her soul so badly.  
  
She let out a blood curdling scream, like the other girl all those years ago. I froze up.  
  
"What are you waiting for? She's a gift for you. There are others upstairs-" He was cut off by a voice upstairs.  
  
"Kennedy!"  
  
I know that voice.  
  
Kennedy bashed her head against mine, making me pull back. She scrambled away.  
  
I hit my fist on the ground, breaking the concrete a little. It's getting way too hard for me to control _her_. My shoulders heaved from my breathing. Not now.  
  
The demon boy laughed as I stood up. "Now you've pissed her off." He was too close to me.  
  
So damn hungry.  
  
I turned to him and thrust my hand into his abdomen. The shock on his face was satisfying. It scrunched up in pain. I twisted my hand around in his intestines, enjoying the feeling of his guts. It was my turn to laugh. I pulled it out, blood splattering on the floor and on my clothes.  
  
No.  
  
I inserted my hand one more time, pulling out this time with a small black ball of smoke. The boy dropped down the ground. He probably isn't dead. Yet.  
  
I smiled and held the ball up to my nose, smelling it. "Mm.." I plopped the ball in my mouth and swallowed slowly. It barely satisfied the hunger. The effect wouldn't last long.  
  
"What are you?" Kennedy asked hardness in her voice. Now she wanted nothing more than to kill me, I bet. She's a brave one. Though, she'd have to be if she was with them. "Demon?"  
  
"Sort of." I licked the blood off my fingers. Demons inhabiting a human body made the blood sour. It tasted burnt. But right now it would suffice. "Friend of the Lockhart boys?"  
  
"How do you know them?"  
  
"Stories come in their own time. Right now, we have to help them," I said, slowly heading for the stairs. "I'm not a bad guy." Not that it changes anything in her mind. "They'll explain."  
  
I stumbled on the stairs. She must have temporarily forgotten that I tried to eat her soul because she reached out to grab my arm.  
  
"Don't!" I snapped, my eyes changing between the red and my natural hazel eyes.  
  
Kennedy reeled back, ready to defend herself. "I was only trying to help."  
  
"I haven't eaten a human soul in months. You're smells utterly delicious. The closer you are, the more I want it." Deep breaths.  
  
Doors are a piece of cake when I can use my powers. I hesitated to do so. If I let _her_ out, I'm afraid I won't be able to reign her back in before I hurt someone that I don't mean to.  
  
"Kennedy, there's a knife in the boy's van that has writing on the handle. It's Latin, you can't miss it."  
  
"Why do you need it?" She was keeping her distance. Smart girl.  
  
"I don't. You do. I can't control her, use it. And whatever you do, don't give it to them," I said. Neither of them would be in the headspace to stop me.  
  
"I… kill you?" She asked. Killing isn't something they like to do. Ghosts are different. They're already dead. I'm as alive as she is. But she has to.  
  
I spun around, leaning down in her face. "If that's what it takes." It came out with a growl.  
  
Letting _her_ out was easy. The door crashed against the wall, smashing another demon with it. I knelt down by his body while Kennedy darted past me out the door.  
  
I took his soul too.  
  
The living room at the end of the hall had a scene that I wasn't happy about. It made her darkness and rage surge through me. Carlyle had Lukas and Jared tied to chairs in the center of the otherwise furniture-less room. Two others were tied in the corner.  
  
"So glad you could join us-" Carlyle's smirk dropped and his hands shot to his throat. He began to gasp for air. "Th-they're human... souls…"  
  
Even _She_ wouldn't take their souls. She had a soft spot for them.  
  
The other three demons in the room drew knives and hesitantly started towards me. I held up my hand and they went flying to the walls, moaning. Carlyle spoke again.  
  
"You're still weak..."  
  
He was right. It was draining me to hold all four of them. It was evident because Carlyle was no longer choking. I was losing my grip fast. I needed more souls.  
  
_So let me kill them. These demons won't satisfy us for long, but I'm dying for a kill._  
  
"Oriel-" Lukas said.  
  
Just hearing him say my name stopped me in my tracks. I stared at him through my still flickering eyes. Letting her take control was dangerous. I know they'd never approve.  
  
_If we don't kill the demons, they die. End of story._  
  
"Proditor abominationes-" Carlyle spat at me.  
  
_So begins the blood bath._


End file.
